Louise's Beginning
by Frib
Summary: Louise develops feelings for someone too old for her... Louise learns a little... ***Chapter 7 posted***. x Louigan x - rating K due to 1 bad word...
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, his hair. I'll say something about his stupid hair." Louise was sitting with Bob on the couch watching TV after a busy day at the restaurant. "Wait," she looked at her dad for advice, "haven't I already made fun of his hair a lot?"

Bob didn't bother looking away from the TV as he flipped channels. "You have been focusing lately on the hair. Maybe something about his face this time?" he said absentmindedly. Then he realized his mistake and turned and pointed a finger at his youngest daughter. "But you are not allowed to hit anyone inside the restaurant." Bob turned back to the TV. "Again…"

"Yeah, his face. Oooh. Oooh." Louise's face scrunched up in thought until she had something. She squealed with delight as she slapped her father's shoulder. "How about I say 'Congratulation on the Gold medal in the Ugly Olympics?'" Louise, 13 now, was proud of her pre-planned insult.

This made Bob laugh, "Yeah that's a good one. Make sure you remember that one tomorrow."

This was their typical Wednesday night. Any other night Bob Belcher and his youngest daughter would be the "Burn Unit." They would flip through channels poking fun at the ridiculous late night shows and infomercials that would come on. Wednesdays, though, were dedicated to something else. Bob didn't remember when it started, and he doubts Louise did either, but for as long as he can remember now Wednesdays were dedicated to Logan Berry Bush.

The Belchers all met Logan about 3 years ago when he stole Louise's bunny ears. The incident did not end well as it involved a biker gang, impromptu pregnancy, and a near battle royale in the restaurant. A few months after that Logan started coming to the restaurant. First it was just occasionally, but after a while he became a regular on Thursday after school. Usually he would be with his two best friends Jacob and Scotty, but sometimes he would be solo.

Several times, when Louise had the day off, she would go the restaurant and find Logan talking with one of her family members. She had scolded Tina and Gene multiple times and even threatened to have them disowned as siblings. One time she caught Logan at the counter talking with her dad, and they were both laughing. Louise pushed the door open so hard that it hit the wall and the sound echoed in the restaurant. Both Logan and Bob looked down at the angry bunny eared girl heaving in the door way. Bob knew he was in trouble. It was that day, Louise decided, that she could no longer trust her family to not betray her. She would need to work every Thursday.

Thursdays afternoons at the restaurant always seemed to go the same way. After school Logan would make his way to an empty seat. Shots would be fired immediately by either Louise or Logan, whoever was quicker on the draw. Yelling would ensue, but only from Louise as Logan usually kept his cool. The event would always end with Louise stomping back into the kitchen or to the register and hitting something while wearing a very angry scowl. She seemed to hate it every week, but every Thursday Louise Belcher was at work.

Nearly 3 years had passed since Bob's Burgers started hosting the weekly Logan vs. Louise match up, and since today was Wednesday Louise needed to be sure she was ready. As Bob continued to flip through the channels without really seeing what was on he looked down at his little girl. He tried to remember back to when Louise was younger. Wednesday nights would find her pacing in front of the TV smashing her fist into her palm. She would spit out crude and unintelligent insults that she planned on using the next day; an evil smile would cover her face. Now, 3 years later, the insults were crafted and smart. The main difference, however, was that she seemed happy and excited for the next day. Bob had seen this change gradually occur and, while it made him happy that she was not so mad, he was a little uneasy about his youngest daughter looking forward to seeing a boy. A boy that was about to graduate high school.

Thursday was upon the Belcher family and as usual Louise and her bunny ears were behind the counter. After 3 years she had lost the green dress everyday look and usually went with jeans and a t-shirt; the bunny ears, however, were still commonplace.

The bell on the door rang as it opened and Louise's eyes darted towards the door. "Welcome to Bob's Burgers," she welcomed the entering couple. Her voice seemed a little disappointed. Bob noticed the quick looks and the disappointed welcome. The bell sounded again and this time Bob did not hear a welcome. He knew who had entered.

Bob moved quickly from the kitchen to behind the counter, "Logan, Jacob, Scotty," he greeted the three usuals before Louise could ignite this Thursday's war. "You guys want the burger of the day? It's the "Can't get my Eggs off you burger," comes with a fried egg." Bob laughed at his own wittiness as he put a strong hand on his daughter's shoulder; he could feel her shaking under his hand. Louise Belcher was ready to explode.

Logan and his 2 friends nodded in agreement to each other. "Yeah, Mr. B. That sounds like a good last burger for a while," Logan answered back to the cook. He shot a quick look at Louise who's gnarled face looked a little confused.

"Last burger? Are you going somewhere?" Bob asked a little surprised. His hand still holding his daughter and her anger down.

"Yeah," Logan answered jovially. "After graduation next week me and mi amigos here are taking a 2 year journey to anywhere we want to go." The three boys all yelled out together and proceeded to hi-five each other. "Or at least until our money runs out." All three laughed at this knowing that exhausting their pooled funds would probably be what ended their journey.

A million thoughts ran through Louise's bunny ears. 'Logan was leaving. He wouldn't be back for 2 years. She would be free from him. But Logan was leaving. She wouldn't see him for 2 years!' Louise's palms slammed down on the counter, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!"

Louise had yelled so loud that all eyes were on her. It wasn't just her dad and Logan, but his friends, and all the other customers were looking at only her. Louise looked around confused at her own outburst. 'Why did she say that? Wasn't she happy he would be out of her life?' Her thoughts seemed to be opposite of the rising feeling in her stomach. Her eyes hit the counter before the sound of Logan's voice broke through the restaurant's awkward silence.

"Ahh, is Four Ears gonna miss me when I'm gone," Logan said in a sing-song voice. Louise didn't know what to do with her face. "Don't worry," Logan continued, "you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back," his voice sounded a little happy. Louise's eyes moved from the counter to Logan, he couldn't tell what that look meant. She seemed to be on the brink of crying. "I promise you," he said a little softer than he intended.

Louise didn't know what to do. She was standing behind the counter with everyone looking at her. And she was about to cry! Why was she about to cry? Her archenemy was leaving and she was sad about it? Rather than stand there looking stupid she ran. She ran out of the back door and down the alley. She ran until she couldn't see the back of the restaurant anymore. Louise sat down beside a dumpster and held her knees against her chest. She cried for no reason.

Louise had regained her composure long ago but waited until the restaurant hours were over. If anyone asked she would tell them she just punched a lot of walls in the back alley. She walked back to the restaurant ready to apologize to her father for abandoning him. When she walked through the door her father was scraping the grill. He was the only one in the restaurant. Louise stopped in front of him and looked down at the floor.

"Everything okay now, Louise?" Bob looked down at his daughter. Louise was not much for crying but he could always tell on the rare occasion it happened. He also knew she wouldn't want him asking about it or pointing it out. "Go clean the tables then," he ordered looking back to the grill.

Louise understood. She looked up at her dad and smiled. He knew she didn't want to talk about it and he didn't ask. Louise Belcher loved her father for all the simple things he did for her. She quietly grabbed a towel and spray bottle and started cleaning the tables for the last time that night. Starting at the end of the restaurant she finally made her way to the table Logan and his friends were sitting. She tried to ignore her previous feelings and sprayed the table. As she proceeded to wipe the table her hand came across something that would not wipe off. Louise slid into the booth that Logan had occupied. On the table in front of where Logan had sat was a picture. The picture was super glued to the table.

Louise stared down at the picture of Logan Berry Bush wearing her bunny ears and a ridiculously large smile on his face. Despite any other weird feeling she had felt earlier she was now in a complete rage. She started smashing the picture with her fists and tearing away at its corners, but it would not come off. She sprayed and wiped, sprayed and wiped, but nothing. The picture would not come off.

Wednesday night came and went with Louise locked in her room. Bob knew better than to ask his daughter why their usual Wednesday night was different, but he could already tell. Logan wasn't going to be back for a while. Bob sat there on the couch flipping through channels trying to think of things Louise could say to an absent Logan the next day.

Thursday was here and Bob could not take his eyes off his daughter. Despite the time of day, every time the bell would ring Louise's eyes would shoot to the door. A disappointed look filled her eyes whenever this happened. After a while Bob started to think that this might be good for his little girl. But after seeing her face time and time again drop into a depressed look he thought he might be wrong. Even her bunny ears seemed sad.

The dinner rush was almost over and Bob was proud of his little girl. Despite the internal feelings she was trying to hide she had greeted customers with smile and was very polite. He did notice, however, that any time she had a free moment she would look towards the clock and then stare at the door. Logan was never this late.

Bob peeked out from the kitchen. All of the customers had food and he had no pending orders. He could handle the restaurant on his own for the time being. "Louise," he yelled out from the kitchen. This woke her from staring at the door. "I can handle things if you have something…" Bob couldn't help but let out a little cough, "more important to do right now."

"DAD!" Louise stared back at her dad with a vacant expression. That expression quickly turned into a smile as she understood her amazing father. She ran around the counter and out of the restaurant. She had to see Logan. 'That picture was an insult. He meant for me to look at it for 2 years until he came back. I need to tell him that I will not miss him, that I will treasure the time we spend apart.' Louise's head raced as she ran to Logan's normal hang out.

Louise reached the steps where she had first met Logan Bush, but no one was there. She walked to the center of the area and sat on the first step. 'He'll be here' she thought. She waited and the sky had grown dark. She tried to tell herself that he would be there but after a few hours of waiting alone she had to admit he wouldn't show up. 'Why did I even want him to show up?' she questioned herself. Louise walked back to the restaurant alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise's Beginning...

Chapter 2

 _Author's note: I feel like I rushed the ending and missed on some ideas I wanted to get out there. I've added a small portion to the end if anyone's already read this. Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favs!_

Regular sized Rudy leaned against the lockers looking at the back of his best friend, "Louise, you didn't have to hit him. I mean he only asked you out." His eyes watched Louise's back as she put on and fixed the pink bunny ears that had long been banned during school hours.

"Rudy, you were there," Louise started her defense, "I had warned him the last few times that this would happen. Plus," she slammed her locker and started to walk down the hallway, "it was like the 5thtime. I think I was a little patient this time." Rudy leaned off the lockers and started walking with Louise towards the exit of Huxley High School.

Rudy's hands unwillingly went to his own stomach. He had remembered the first and last time he intentionally tried to become more than friends with Louise Belcher. She had warned him to stop, and when he tried again he was punched in the gut. It took his whole inhaler to keep from running out of oxygen. Even when he regained control over his own breathing he couldn't help but think he'd have to try again one day.

Louise Belcher was now 16 and in her sophomore year at Huxley High School. Her obvious best friend was Rudy, who stuck to her like glue, and she was still very close with the Pesto Twins, Andy and Ollie. Other than that she found most of her other class mates annoying. Louise wouldn't openly admit it but she had become one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. She didn't purposely try to do so like most of the girls in high school with their makeup and skirts and shoes; she was just herself. Normally she would be dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and over the last few years both pieces of clothing were becoming tighter against her body. This was completely unintentional.

Louise had turned down every guy who asked her out. Her rule was you get a warning, then a final warning, and then a gut punch. The rule had spread after a while with too many people getting to the final warning or gut punch steps of her rule. This, however, did not stop potential suitors from trying their luck.

Rudy pushed the door open to the hallway exit, "But Vinny DeStefano is like best guy in this school," he found this hard to open admit, "and he's good looking and a nice guy. If he can't get a date with you who can?" Rudy was really fishing for an answer.

They walked down the steps and stood on the sidewalk in front of the school, "Rudy," she turned to her friend, "Vinny's boring. All we'd talk about is his workout routine and facial scrubs. He has no substance." Rudy was surprised and it probably showed on his face, "Now can we drop it?" She asked with a slightly exasperated look on her face.

Rudy's face turned red and he gave her a genuine smile, "Yeah, we can. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Louise turned to walk home. He hated days like this. Not because someone else had shown interest in the one girl he truly had feelings for; no, he hated today because it was Thursday.

Rudy always walked Louise home and she liked it. Rudy was easy to talk to, and because of his asthma he usually just listened because he couldn't talk and walk at the same time. On Thursdays, however, Louise always rushed home too fast for Rudy to keep up with his condition. She would run through her work duties and Bob would always let her off just a little early to get a start on her homework.

Louise was very smart but no honor student. That was because she didn't like to do the work she was required to do. She knew she would probably end up running the restaurant after she graduated and that was fine with her. Actually she preferred it that way. Normally, Louise would work her hours at the restaurant, do her homework (maybe), and eat dinner. Before showering and going to sleep Louise would go for run along the beach area. She didn't remember when this started but it always seemed to make her feel good. She didn't need to think about anything but running; and everything: family, school, boys, were out of her head. Today was Thursday, however, and she did not have time to run on Thursdays.

Flashback to 1 ½ years ago

"Would my little baby like some more mashed potatoes?" Linda Belcher asked her youngest child.

"Oh yeah!" Gene responded without a thought as he lifted his plate in the air.

Louise hit Gene in the shoulder with her spoon, "She was talking to me you glutton!" She wasn't really mad but she was the baby and they needed to know that.

"Gene," Bob started without looking up from his own plate, "You're not even close to being the baby. You're 17," he looked up at Louise, "and besides Louise is the baby." He looked back down at his plate and continued to try and knife into his meat loaf. He immediately thought he should have cooked dinner.

Louise felt acknowledged, "Thank you, Dad." She looked down at him struggling with his food. "Need some help with that meat loaf?"

Linda danced around the table, "All my children are my babies," she sang as she dumped mashed potatoes on Gene, Tina, and Louise's plates. Then for some reason she poured some mashed potatoes all over Bob's hard meat loaf.

The family dinner ended normally. Weird dinner conversation. Awkward noises by Gene. Tina talking about Joshua's awesome something or other. Done. Louise had left her seat and gone to her closet-bedroom.

There was a knock on her door and she heard Tina ask to come in. Louise yelled back to come in and her older sister entered her room. Over the last year or so Louise had become a lot closer to her sister. Tina had been spending a lot more time with her "boyfriend" Joshua, and Louise started to realize she wanted her sister around. This made Louise try to capitalize on the time she could spend with Tina. "Hey T, what's up? Joshua got an ankle sprain or something?" she asked a little hopeful.

"No…" Tina's eyes rolled back in her head as a smile crept across her face. Louise knew the mention of Joshua's name took her sister back to thinking of her boyfriend. She started snapping her fingers in Tina's face. "Oh," Tina had come to, "I'm sorry," she started slowly, but then rushed the next words, "but I told him you were okay and didn't care. I thought that's how you'd respond." Tina looked down into Louise's face.

"Tina, I know you like Josh," Louise laughed, "but I don't care what he thinks of me." Louise had been kind enough to Joshua in person but only because she knew Tina's feelings and wanted the best for her sister. He, however, was just another guy in love. Gross.

"I'm not talking about Josh…" Tina's eyes trailed from her sister to the floor. Her words were slow. "I'm talking about Logan." Tina didn't know how her sister would react to the name.

Louise's eyes grew large and her jaw fell. She hadn't heard that name in months. 'Logan…" she whispered out to her room. The name itself drew out feelings of… well Louise couldn't tell. She should've been annoyed and upset that her sister had mentioned the name, but she was enthralled. "What did he say?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Tina started to laugh to herself. Then she threw herself on her sister's bed and started laughing hysterically, "I knew it!" Louise watched her thrash several times before she jumped on her sister's stomach.

"T!" Louise yelled out as she jumped on Tina trying to stop her from thrashing like a zombie on her bed.

Tina stopped her thrashing and looked up at her sister with a large smile on her bespectacled face. She didn't respond and Louise could tell something was brewing under those thick glasses. The smile on Tina's face never disappeared but she looked up at her sister and responded, "Nothing, it's just…" she looked up at her and her smile faded, "He asked me how you were?" Tina quickly continued, "And I told him you were fine, and you didn't think about him it all." Louise's wide eyes focused down on her sister. This was not the reaction Tina expected.

There was an awkward silence as Tina sat up and backed up on the bed until she hit the wall. "Louise… I really thought that's how you would respond," Tina said quietly. She watched as her sister absorbed her words. Louise's face was a mixed expression of anger and agony. Tina didn't know what else to say. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Louise was on her knees on her bed and still eyeing her older sister. Tina watched as Louise started to grab her bunny ears and yank them down the side of her head. Tina was afraid that the force would rip the ears right off. "Am I okay?" Louise's voice was quiet, but as an awkward smile developed on her face her voice got very loud, "I'm just fine! I'm freakin fantastic!" Her last word echoed through the small room as she clenched her bunny ears.

This scene was not lost on Tina. She knew this was her sister's favorite defense mechanism. What she had told her sister really upset her, but she would never let on. Tina knew there was nothing else she could do or say to help the situation, so she climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. She took a look back at her sister who seemed to be on the brink of a breakdown. 'Dammit Tina, you need to do something about this," she thought.

"Louise," Tina had turned from away from her sister and stood at her doorway. "I'll stay logged in tonight if you want to read the email… there might be something else in there you'll want to see." Tina hoped this would help her sister move forward. She took a step forward and closed the door behind her.

Louise did not bother looking back at her sister as she left her room. Her mind was still racing with a million conflicting thoughts. She held onto her ears as she tried in vain to sort her emotions out.

The night had been a rough one. Louise tried in vain to fall asleep but tossed and turned until the middle of the night. Why did Logan ask about her? And why was she so upset that Tina told him that she never thought about him? Louise knew part of the answer immediately.

Since he'd left she had thought about Logan a lot, although she wouldn't admit it. It was the worst on Wednesday nights when she would think about things she would say to him. Could she still talk about his face? Had it changed? And did he do something with his hair? Maybe now it wasn't so bad and she would have to think of something else to make fun of. Thursday nights, however, she would still be on the lookout so she could start their showdown. She was always disappointed.

It was late, very late, and Louise knew everyone was asleep. She opened her door quietly and crept to the family computer in the living room. The computer was still on and just as she had promised Tina was still logged in. Louise promptly opened her email and scanned the inbox. She skipped over anything from Joshua as she knew the two were pretty graphic with their emails, and she did not want to read one of those again. Finally, Louise came across an email from Logan:

Tina,

I'm glad you emailed me. I'm having a great time on our journey. I've already been to Argentina and Columbia. We had a little run in with customs but I was able to get what you asked for. I'll be sure you get it to you once I get back. Oh and it's AWESOME!

So how are you? And how is everyone? I hope you're all doing good back home. I do miss it sometimes but this trip always keeps me looking forward.

Oh, and how's Louise? I hope my Four Ears isn't doing too bad without me there.

Anyways, I've created a webpage to chronicle my trip with pictures and stories and whatnot. Here's a link…. Wishing you the best – Logan B.

Louise read the entire email but her eyes focused on one particular set of words: "my Four Ears." Logan's usual nick name for Louise was "Four Ears" and she was used to shouting back an insult when she was referred to as such. But this was different. She was not "Four Ears"… she was "my Four Ears." Even though no one was there to witness it Louise's cheeks and ears grew red. She could feel the burn immediately as she pressed her palms to her cheeks. "My four ears" she quietly whispered. Her eyes focused on the words for what seemed like the whole night.

'There's something else in there you'll want to see,' her sister's words rung out in her head. Louise reread the email again, pausing only briefly on her new favorite nickname. There she saw that Logan had a link to a webpage he had created for his trip. She clicked on the link and the page opened to her eyes. For the first time Logan Berry Bush was right in front of her.

The webpage had tons of pictures and videos of Logan and his friends as they traveled the world. Louise looked through almost everything as quickly as possible. She browsed through almost every photo on the site without realizing she was wearing an enormous smile across her face. Louise eventually pulled herself away and forced herself to sleep. Her sleeping face wore a smile for the first time in 6 months.

The week had passed quickly. It was Thursday night and, just as she had the last 7 days, Louise was staring at the screen of the computer in secret from everyone. Millions of emotions ran through Louise's head as she scrolled from picture to picture of Logan. She had no idea what was going on but she knew that she enjoyed what she was feeling. Sometimes she would whisper insults to the pictures in front of her. Sometimes she would lightly slap her hand against the screen. Sometimes she would just sit and wonder how fast the wind must be blowing to make Logan's hair look the way it did. Louise had scrolled through every picture for what seemed like 100 times over the last week. Today, however, Logan added some new pictures along with a comment on his page:

"Hey guys. Today's Thursday and that means I'm updating my page with my newest pictures. Don't ask me why I do this on Thursdays, I guess it's just something about the day that gets me. It reminds me of home actually. Ya know it's been 6 months since we've started this adventure and I wouldn't change anything about it. But that doesn't mean there aren't somethings about back home that I don't miss. Anyways, I'll see you guys next Thursday! – Logan"

Louise read and reread Logan's note. Thursdays were his usual day to come to the restaurant; is that why the day meant something to him? Also, Louise was something back at home; was she something that he missed? Louise let her head fill with thoughts that she would have ever believed she could have. She scrolled through the newest pictures with a range of emotions. One picture she would say a quiet insult about the ridiculous shirt he was wearing, and the next she would wonder how it felt to run her hand over the stubble he had grown on his face.

Before Louise knew it the time was 6:00 AM. She had stayed up the whole night reading a 4 line note and looking at about 20 pictures. She knew that tomorrow morning, just like it had been for the last few mornings was going to be terrible for her. She couldn't keep doing this every night, but she knew that unless she did something about it she would be drawn to the computer to see Logan. "Get it together, Belcher," Louise slapped herself. She heard her father starting to get up in her parent's bedroom. She quickly closed Logan's page and turned off the computer before creeping to her room.

Louise lay in bed trying to think of something to stop herself from crawling to the computer every night. 'What was the last time you didn't think about him? Seriously. Don't kid yourself!" Louise fought her inner desire to lie about how she felt; even to herself. Especially to herself.

"Running!" Louise thought out loud. The time she found out Logan was leaving on his trip she lost control and ran out of the back of the building. Louise had been 9 years old back then and had never run more than a few feet at a time. By the time she made it out the door to the alley she was out of breath and her body was begging to stop. Louise only thought of keeping her feet moving until she was far enough that no one could see or hear her. While she was running she didn't think of anything.

"It's settled then," Louise told herself as she turned on her side and pulled the blanket over herself. "Louise, you will start running." She closed her eyes and waited for her parents to open her door to wake her for the morning. 'But Thursdays you can indulge,' she thought with a smile as someone knocked on her door.

Flashforward to 1 ½ years ahead

Louise had eaten dinner and taken a shower before sitting on her bed and opening up her laptop. She had long ago demanded that her father start paying her for work at the restaurant. He had initially refused until he realized Louise was willing to steal money from the register to get what she wanted. They made a deal that if Louise didn't steal from the register he would pay her… a little. After a while she was able to buy her own laptop from a pawn shop.

This laptop only made appearances on Thursday nights. Louise would open Logan's webpage and scroll through the newest pictures and posts he made. He and his friends had made it all the way through South America, over to Europe, and through Asia. Today's update showed they were in Japan. Louise started scrolling through the pictures as normal, making insults while wondering what Logan's skin smelled like. A picture of Logan and his friends in the middle of a group of girls almost ruined the night.

Tonight was a night just like every Thursday. Louise let herself sink into the ocean of emotions that would overcome her. She had long ago admitted to herself that she had feelings for Logan. She liked him, but at the same time she hated everything about him. It was complicated, but Louise didn't care. She knew she was stupid for not separating the two contradicting feelings, but with Logan a million miles away she didn't need to. On these nights she would indulge these feelings to her heart's desire, but tomorrow she would run. She would run every day except Thursday, and when she ran she thought of nothing at all. Not even Logan Berry Bush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author note: Thank you for all that reviewed. CurrentlyFalling and Kaiya, your last two reviews helped me push past my issues with this chapter. Please continue all... thanks.

The bell rang as Louise swung the door open to her father's restaurant. She slumped towards the kitchen entrance without lifting her eyes off the floor. Without thinking she tossed her backpack in the corner, slipped an apron over her head, and planted herself behind the register.

The last four weeks had dragged on. Louise had been irritable and rude, and even she had to admit it was worse than usual. Louise knew the reason, although she couldn't tell Rudy or the Pestos about it: Logan had not posted anything new on his site in 4 weeks. She could live with the occasional week off, but it had been a month now. Was there something wrong? She had even gotten to the point of emailing Logan to be sure he was okay.

Louise had actually gotten to this point several times. Several times late on Thursday night or early Friday morning Louise would awake to see her laptop open and an open email with something pathetic written down. Phrases like "I miss you," or "When are you coming back?" would be waiting for the send button to be pushed and ruin Louise's life. If those had been sent Louise's secret would be spilled, and there would be no going back to the person she was.

Louise sat behind the counter thinking wondering if this would be the last week she would need to suffer this way. At least today was Friday and she wouldn't have to worry about school for the next few days. After her shift she would go for a nice run and it would help her forget everything for a short time. Louise let herself smile for the first time that day as she absently looked at the counter in front of her.

"What's troubling you, kiddo?" A familiar voice rang from very close. Louise's eyes widened and turned to see her sister sitting at the counter in front of her.

"Tina!" Louise yelled out in surprise. She hadn't seen her sister in months and wasn't expecting a visit, let alone a visit without her attached-at-the-hip boyfriend Joshua. Louise was still in shock when Tina reached over and rubbed her head between her bunny ears. Tina had learned that Louise loved when people understood she was still the baby of this family and the look on Louise's face showed she appreciated the gesture.

Louise fought the urge to jump over the counter and tackle her sister. Instead, she ran out of the kitchen entrance and towards her sister, embracing her tightly. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she dug her face into her sister's shoulder.

Tina rested her chin on Louise's head, "I had the day off, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you guys needed any help." She held on to Louise as her words faded. Tina and Louise had gotten very close before Tina decided to leave and move in with her boyfriend. She knew Louise had taken her leaving hard, and with Gene leaving shortly after thought Louise might feel slightly abandoned. Tina would let Louise hold her until she wanted to let go. She could feel the moisture start to develop on her shoulder, and she knew it wasn't her leaky pits.

Tina pulled Louise back to look into her face. She wasn't used to scene before her: Louise was smiling from ear to ear but her eyes were puffy and tears rolling down her cheeks. Tina looked down into her sister's smiling face, "So, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked with a smile.

Louise took an extra second to look into her sister's eyes. Tina's sudden appearance had completely wiped her mind of the issues that bothered her the last few weeks. As her reflection appeared in Tina's glasses she could see that she was crying, "What?!" Louise responded as she let go of her sister and wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "I'm just happy to see you, T." It wasn't a lie; Louise couldn't drop the smile from her face.

After a little catching up with her sister the dinner rush caught up with the family. Tina had put on an apron and started helping out with the grill. "It's like riding a bike," Tina had said about getting back on the grill after so long. Bob had stood at the prep station and watched his oldest daughter with pride as she flipped the burger of the day. "Dad," her eyes turned and met her father's gaze, "Do you think you could clean the grill so I can talk to Louise?" Tina was already taking off her apron when her father asked if there was anything he could do. "No, this is a girl thing." Tina took a step towards the kitchen exit and stopped. She looked back at her father, "You're not a girl, right?"

Bob looked at Tina with a surprised look. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Bob decided he would answer with a slow shake of his head. "Oh, okay. Then I'll handle this," Tina said as she walked out the door. Bob continued to look at the spot where Tina left the kitchen. He was slightly happy that some things would never change about his children.

Tina walked out into the seating area. The restaurant was about to close and Louise was cleaning the tables. Tina grabbed a wash cloth and started helping her sister. "So, are you going to tell me what was bothering you?" Tina asked while trying to get a ketchup stain out of one of the seats.

Louise continued wiping down the table, "I told you, T. I was crying because I was happy to see you." She looked up at her sister for a second and smiled.

Tina scrubbed at the stain twice more before deciding it was futile. "Louise," she stood up and looked at her sister, "I saw you walk in. I saw the look on your face as you sat right in front of me without even noticing me." Tina wasn't smiling anymore and the smile from Louise's face was fading.

Louise grabbed her supplies and moved to the last table in the restaurant. "It's nothing," Louise said a little more forcefully than she had wanted. Tina's words had made her remember the last few weeks and her frustration at the lack of Logan Bush information she was receiving. Louise started cleaning the table when her wash cloth moved across the picture Logan had put there before he left. Her hand stopped and her eyes focused on the picture glued to the table.

Tina looked down at her sister's face as she stared at the picture. "Is it Logan?" Tina asked quietly. Louise's face slowly lifted to meet her sister's and Tina could see the pain in her face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Tina slid into the seat opposite the picture. Louise slowly sat down across from her.

Louise slowly and quietly confessed all to her sister. She told her how she used the family computer and Tina's password the first couple of weeks then she got her own laptop. She admitted she knew she had to limit herself because she had become addicted. She told her how she knew she was developing feeling she didn't want to have but didn't care. She admitted that not receiving any news for the last 4 weeks was not something she knew how to handle. She told her sister that this whole thing was something completely new to her. She admitted she thought she was completely insane. "I…" Louise was now breathing hard after literally spilling her guts, "I really think…." She paused.

"You really like him…" Tina finished her sentence with a smile.

"I do!" Louise admitted without thinking. Her hand immediately shot to cover her mouth. This was the first time she had admitted this out loud. Many times she had let the thought flow absentmindedly through her head, but because she never wanted to define the feeling she just let it go. Now though, she had to admit, "I like Logan."

Tina watched at her sister's face as Louise contemplated the words she just admitted. Finally Louise's eyes connected with Tina's. "Well at least you have a little extra time until he comes back." Tina told her sister.

Louise's sad eyes widened. "Comes back?" she whispered. Louise hadn't even thought about it, but she instantly realized that Logan had been gone for a little over 2 years now. He had said the trip would last at the most 2 years and promised he would be back. "When is he coming back?" She almost yelled at Tina.

Tina started to wipe down the table again as she knew her sister would want to be done as soon as possible. She tried to be casual about it and did not look up, "Oh, he sent me an email about a problem they had during the last part of their trip. He said," her eyes just barely looked up at her sister, "that he was going to post the whole thing tonight."

Louise's didn't even give herself a chance to think her actions through. She leapt off the seat and bolted for the door. The sound of the bell over the door brought her to her senses. 'Okay Louise, don't freak out. It's Friday so you have all night,' she told herself as she held the door open. She let out a forced laugh as she closed the door, flipped the sign to closed, and locked up. "Um, just checking the… uh… door. Yeah the door, cause it needs to be locked now." She tried to play it cool.

Tina just kept scrubbing down the table. "You've got it bad girl," she said as she finished up and got off the seat.

"I know…" Louise anwered. She had admitted so much to her sister today that this didn't seem like something she could hide.

Neither Tina nor Louise bothered to mention anything about Logan Berry Bush the for rest of the night. They went up to the apartment where there was a hot dinner waiting for them. Louise listened as Tina droned on about Joshua, as she usually did when she was around. Normally Louise would feign listening but this time was different. Maybe it was that she hadn't seen her sister in so long, or maybe she was starting to realize what the look on her sister's face meant. Every time Tina would say Joshua's name a huge smile would cover her face. Louise wondered if that's the face she would make on Thursday nights as she looked at Logan's new posts.

As the night went on Tina finally decided to go home. She had to fight off multiple attempts by Linda to stay for the night, or the weekend. At one point their mother even asked if Tina wanted to move back into her old room. Surprisingly, Bob also asked several times if Tina ever wanted to come back home. Eventually Tina broke free and made her way back to her home with Joshua. In all the excitement of Tina's short stay Louise had forgot what her sister had said about Logan. It wasn't until she was already lying down that she remembered.

Louise's body shot up and she reached out for her laptop. She pulled up Logan's page and there it was: a new post.

Everyone,

I'm sorry for the long delay since my last post. It seems we hit a few snags in our journey. Well, maybe it's safer to say we hit a big snag and then one of us open fell into another huge snag.

You see the thing is we made it to our last stop in South Korea. Apparently we misjudged how much money we had left over for tickets back home because we had none. Me and the amigos decided that we would need to get jobs in order to get home. Luckily, Jacob is actually fluent in Korean and I'm actually not that bad. It's a long story… my mother had me take classes because she started watching Korean Dramas. Well we're trying to teach Scotty and he's coming along.

Anyways, me and Jacob were able to land some pretty nice jobs. Jacob was able to land a job teaching English to kids in primary school. You wouldn't believe how much they'll pay you for that job! Myself, I found a job watching over some kids for a very wealthy family. I watch over them when they get home, I help them with their homework and English speaking skills, and I cook them a nice dinner. Usually they help with the dinner since I'm still getting accustomed to Korean food. Scotty was able to land a job with an English speaking delivery company. They got him a motorcycle and he rides the streets of Seoul all day making deliveries to other English speaking companies. He enjoys the crap out of the job but I swear he scares me and Jacob to death.

That said, we are going to have to postpone our return home. The money problem seems to have been solved, and if that was the only issue we'd be home soon. The other issue that we've come across is that Jacob has broken one of our main rules: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE ON THIS JOURNEY! Yes, Jacob met a girl at his school and fell instantly in love. Now don't get me wrong, Hyen-Eun is an amazing, beautiful, and great person and I wish them nothing but the best; but, it's against the rules! Since we are forced to stay here for the time being me and Scotty have agreed not to force Jacob to give her up, but we don't know what we're gonna do if this continues when we're ready to leave.

Well, that all said I have still been taking many pictures. The scenery here is gorgeous and kids I've been watching are all together amazing. Their family is also amazing and has treated me like an adopted son and brother since I've started working. They also pay much better than my biological parents. That was a good one.

I hope you enjoy the pictures and for all of you back home I'll see you soon. – LBB

Louise took the time to reread the post. After all the emotions that were running through her head during her talks with Tina she didn't know how to think about this new information. Logan's trip was going to be longer than planned. Louise didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about this. After a few contradicting thoughts she decided that she was happy he wasn't returning just yet. Louise had just admitted to herself that she liked Logan, and the more she let herself understand the feeling the more she realized how much she liked him. It wasn't even just the way he looked, it was the way he challenged her and stood up to her like no one else did, it was the way he made it difficult when everything was too easy. If he were to return right now she wouldn't know how to control herself or her feelings. She needed time, and Jacob was giving her that time.

Louise shook her head violently. She shook the issues out of her head and decided she would let herself slip back into the coma like state she normally occupied when looking at Logan's new posts. "I wonder if he did something stupid like dye his hair," she laughed quietly.

She scrolled through the new pictures with an unknown smile on her face. She had to admit that the scenery he captured there was beautiful. Also, the pictures with the two kids he was watching over were cute well. Louise thought the little girl in the picture couldn't be more than 8, and the little boy more than 10. They were doing things like flying kites at the beach, playing in the water, kicking a soccer ball, and kneeling at some kind of shrine. The children always had smiles and Logan looked to be enjoying himself as well. Louise liked those pictures.

As Louise continued to scroll through the pictures she started to notice some other reoccurring people. Scotty and Jacob were in a lot of the pictures and in many of them there was also a very beautiful Korean woman very close to him. That had to be Jacobs girlfriend that Logan mentioned. They both looked happy and for some reason that made Louise happy. She also started to notice other members of the household Logan was caring for. The parents were in several pictures where Logan was eating dinner with the family. There was also another person constantly in the photos of the family: a girl around Logan's age.

Louise started to scroll slower than before, taking each picture's details into more account. As the pictures of the family started to become more frequent so did the appearance of this other girl. There were pictures with the family where she would be sitting next to Logan at the table, and Louise had remembered that she noticed her in some of the soccer photos with the children. Louise continued to scroll and kept seeing the same girl in the photos. She had concluded that the girl was part of the family and was nothing she should worry about. A sly smile crept across Louise's face at this thought, until she scrolled down to the picture of the two hugging on the beach.

Louise nearly lost her mind. She jumped off her bed and paced her closet bedroom. "He couldn't…. I mean it's a rule right? But… I mean he's hugging her… and he's there all the time… UHG!" Louise yelled out. Her body than decided it knew better than her mind. She jumped back onto her bed, loaded her email, and typed in Logan's address. "Who the hell is the girl you're hugging Bush?" she typed out. Her finger pressed SEND and it was done. Louise was breathing hard and looking at the screen. She grabbed her still braided hair, "What the hell did I just do?"

Louise refreshed her email every hour for was seemed to be the next week. The week had passed slowly and the only time she didn't feel anxiety about her email was when she was running. Fortunately, there was never a response from Logan when she checked. As Thursday night came Louise had hoped for the best with new post from Logan.

Everyone,

Long week but nothing too interesting to discuss. I was able to take the kids to a few places and have some great pictures. These kids are a blast and I'm going to miss them when I leave for home.

To: Anonymous

The only picture of me hugging a girl is of Shin-Ya. She is the older sister of the children I watch and has become a dear friend in the time I've been here. Try not to be jealous.

Louise felt a sharp sting in her side. She was very jealous of this girl that got to spend all this time with Logan. The fact that he said not to be jealous made her feel even worse. Did that mean he had feelings for this girl and I shouldn't try to interfere? Or was he just saying she was a friend. Louise didn't know what to think. She slammed her laptop closed and laid down on her bed. These feeling were so new to Louise and they were confusing her like crazy. She pulled the covers over her body hoping she could just go to sleep and not think about. Three agonizing hours later she finally fell asleep. She dreamt she was in Korea with Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louise was on her last nerve. She was trying very hard to fight the urge to slam the two heads in front of her together like coconuts. Instead she slammed her hands on the counter, "Andy! Olly!" she yelled. She took a second to regain her composure as there were still plenty of customers in the restaurant, "I told you I can't join your team. I already have too many responsibilities. I'm a hostess, a waitress, a chef, a student, a daughter, and a sister to two." She counted her list on her fingers, "I just can't take on any more and still be awesome at what I do."

The Pesto twins were not happy with her answer. "Don't forget busboy," Andy muttered. "Don't forget trash taker," Olly mumbled in equal tone. The Pesto twin's quirk of back and forth conversation had developed over the years.

Louise scoffed. "I am not a busboy or a trash taker," she answered angrily, though she did both of those on a daily basis. "Now look," trying to bring this conversation to a close, "I just can't do it, okay."

"Can't?" Andy asked. "Or won't?" Olly added without skipping a beat. Both twins crossed their arm in unison. Louise was a little taken aback. After Rudy the twins were her closest friends. She was usually in line with the things they asked her to do, and if she ever needed something crazy they were her guys. But this had gotten bad, and it was technically her own fault.

It started on Sunday night. Louise had been having a few rough days. School had been particularly demanding and Logan had not posted in weeks. Her main release to all her stress was her running. Her father had warned her that there were supposed to be thunderstorms but Louise needed to get out and run.

Just as her father had warned the rain started coming down just minutes into Louise run. It was coming down very hard and she knew she should find somewhere to escape the rain before heading home. Louise was right in front of her high school and noticed that the gym door was open and the lights were on. She ran inside to find the track team and their coach having practice. The gym was mainly for basketball but the bleachers were pulled back to create a giant track along the walls of the building. Louise watched for a few minutes as several people she recognized ran by her.

"Louise," a small chorus of voices called out. Andy and Olly walked over in their sweaty track clothes to greet her. "Are you here for practice?" Andy asked.

Louise let out a little laugh, "Yeah, practice…" She rolled her eyes, "No, I got caught in the storm and had to find a place to stay dry." She patted her slightly damp hoodie. Luckily she wasn't took soaked from the rain. "So…" she looked around. "You think I can get in a few laps?" She still wanted to finish her run.

"Well," Olly answered. Apparently it was his turn in the twin's rotation to speak, "You'll need to ask Coach." Both Andy and Olly turned and pointed to an older lady wearing shorts and a sweatshirt. She was holding a stop watch and a clipboard and did not look too inviting. Louise had two choices: she could wait by the door until the rain stopped and go home, or she could ask the Coach to run until the storm died down.

Louise made up her mind and casually walked over to the Coach, "Hey there Coach." Louise greeted her.

The Coach did not turn to look at Louise, "You're not on the team. This is team practice." She clicked the stop watched as one of the team members passed them. She wrote something in on her clip board and shook her head. "What do you want?" She asked without taking her eyes off the people running.

"Well," Louise tried to sound pleasant while rocking to and fro on her feet, "I got rained in here during my daily run and I was hoping I could run along with your team." She braced herself for an ejection.

Another person passed the pair and the Coach again marked something on her clipboard. She shook her head again. "This is practice," The Coach finally turned to Louise. Although she had never seen Louise Belcher before she could instantly tell that she was a runner. "Ugh, well you can't make them any worse. As long as you don't interfere with my practice you can run." The Coach turned away again.

"Thanks Coach," Louise yelled over her shoulder as she started into her run immediately. She caught up with the Pesto twins and started to run side by side. As expected, the twins ran stride for stride with each other. After about a lap Louise felt that they were too slow for her liking. She started to speed up and after a few laps Louise had come back around next to the twins. "You guys are kidding me! You can't even run faster than the other." She barked as she ran by.

"This is a good pace," both brothers yelled back and continued to run identically.

Louise continued her pace around the gym. She was beginning to notice that it was faster than almost everyone running. As she would pass people some of them would try to speed up to keep up with her, but after a while they always seemed to die out. One of the girls, however, seemed to be able to keep up with her for a while until she increased her speed and went by Louise. She caught up with the girl and they turned to look into each other's eyes. This girl obviously wanted a race. Bad move.

Not one to lose in a fight Louise upped her pace. After half a lap the other girl could not keep up the pace. She slowed to a halt far behind Louise, admitting defeat. Louise slowed to her normal pace and continued her run. She did not see the Coach click the stopwatch with a smile.

The Pesto twins had been in the restaurant for the last three days trying to convince Louise to join the track team. "Coach says you're a natural," Andy tried flattery. "And we'll defiantly make it to state with you!" Olly added in excitedly.

"Look," Louise smiled at the flattering comments, "I told you I'm not going to do it." Louise turned away from the twins to walk towards the kitchen.

"But if we win State we'll be eligible for Nationals," Andy pleaded. "And that's in Hawaii this year," Olly tacked on. This made Louise freeze in her tracks. She had only left Wonder Wharf to visit her grandparents in Florida, and was that definitely a trip to forget. Could joining the team and just running really get her away from this place? Even if it was only for a while?

Louise's back was still facing away from the twins. "Boys!" She heard their father, Jimmy Pesto, call out from the door. "I need you two back at the restaurant for the dinner rush." He held the door open expectantly.

The two boys grabbed their stuff and walked towards the exit. "Please Louise?" Andy made one last attempt. "Yeah, please Louise?" Olly added as they walked out the door.

The weather had cleared up and Louise went on her normal run. Her route would take her far down the beach and along the coast there was a particular rock that would mark the end of her run. The rock was large and shaped perfectly for her to sit and look across the ocean. She would normally end her runs in this spot and think about things. After using her run to forget things her mind seemed to be clearer at this place.

If she looked forward she could only see the ocean. She would occasionally think of how Logan was across that ocean. How would it look if was staring back at her across that ocean. They would never see each other.

If she looked back down the beach she could barely make out the lights of Wonder Wharf. She seemed so far away, but this was the furthest she could go on her own. Logan had traveled the world, but she could only reach the outer rim of the wharf. Louise knew that she belonged at the restaurant and she loved it, but there was more out there for her.

'Maybe you should join the team,' the thought ran through her head. "What?" she asked out to herself. She positioned herself on the rock and thought it all out. 'I like to run. Hell, I need to run, and I'm good at it. If these people will help me get to Hawaii why deprive them of my greatness?' Louise had thrown her hands in the air. "I'm going to join," she proclaimed to no one in particular. With a smile Louise jumped off the rock and started running home.

The next day came and Louise arrived at the restaurant. She had about 30 minutes before the twins normally arrived. She bused a few tables all while thinking of the demands she would make to join the team. About a half hour had passed and Louise was behind the register waiting for the twins. She noticed a large mess that had been left by one of her counter customers. Louise grabbed a rag and started wiping down the area when she heard the bell that meant the door opened. "I've been waiting for you all day," she said without looking up.

"Well, I'm glad you've remembered me after so long," a voice rang out that was definitely not the twins'. Louise's hand froze and her eyes remained focused downward. "I'm happy to see you're still wearing your ears," the voice was getting closer. Louise's eyes got large. She knew this voice; she remembered this voice. She slowly raised her eyes to see Logan Berry Bush sitting in the seat in front of her.

Louise's jaw was almost on the counter as she looked at boy she had fallen for but had not seen in over three years. Logan was simply smiling back, "Let's see if your dad remembers me," he spoke directly to Louise. "Hey Mr. B, can we get three burgers of the day?" Logan yelled back to the kitchen.

"You got it, Logan," came the automatic response from the kitchen. "Wait…" Logan could hear the surprise in Bob's voice. Bob popped his head over the kitchen window then came out to the counter.

Louise's face was in complete shock. Logan was back. Logan was back. As her father walked towards her the smile on his face surprised her. She hadn't seen him smile that wide since Jimmy Pesto's was forced to shut down for 2 weeks last year. Her eyes were large and her mouth was wide open as she turned back to face Logan. The smile on his face was just as large as Bob's as he got off the seat to stand and greet her father. "How have you been, son?" Bob asked enthusiastically as he reached out his hand.

Logan reached out to shake Bob's hand, "I've been great, sir."

"Well, me and Linda have been following your website. It seems you guys had quite the trip." Bob lifted his head to Jacob and Scotty who were seated in their old booth; he waived happily with his other hand. Louise's eyes locked on to her father's smile. He had been following Logan too? How did she not know about this? "Well, welcome back! I know Tina and Gene have been asking about you," Bob spoke without noticing his daughter's face. The edge of Louise's lips started to curl down and her eyes started to get smaller.

Logan glanced at Louise's face for a moment then back to the smile on Bob's, "Yeah, it was a blast. I have so many stories and memories. So," he paused as he shot another quick glance at the side of Louise's face, "only Tina and Gene asked about me?"

The glance had been long enough for Bob to notice. He glanced down at his daughter. Her face was so frightening that his smile disappeared and he finally let go of Logan's hand. "Um, yeah…" Bob was obviously terrified as he looked down at his youngest daughter. Both Logan and Bob watched as Louise's eyes close and her face fell towards the floor. It was only a few seconds but it felt like the silence lasted forever. Louise could do that to you.

"Two years…" Louise said in a loud whisper. She brought up a clenched fist and held it for a second. "Two years… Nine Months…" Louise paused as her fist fell limply to her side. "And four days…" she spoke softly, almost sadly. Suddenly her face shot up, "And my whole family has been following my arch enemy as he travels the world and has the best time ever!?" she yelled at her father. Louise then ran out of the restaurant to the back alley before anyone could stop her.

Louise kept running down to the end of the alley. She needed to get out of that situation. It was one thing that Logan had returned and she was completely unprepared. But for some reason her father's reaction and fact that her whole family had been following Logan too was upsetting. For all they knew she still hated his guts with a passion, but that didn't matter to them. Then again, she had waited for so long for his return, and here he was while she ran away. Louise stopped and looked back down the alley wondering if she should return. Both Logan and Bob were standing outside the back door to the alley looking at her. Louise knew she couldn't take it all at once; she turned and started to run again.

Louise was still wearing her school clothes: jeans and a shirt. The good news was she still had her running shoes on. 'This could work,' she thought herself as she knew she had finally escaped. That was right before the thunder sounded; the rain came down in an instant. Louise ran under a store awning for cover but knew she would end up getting drenched. She had three choices: get soaked, go home, or find some where to stay dry. "The gym," she yelled out to no one. She sprinted towards the light of the open gym door.

Louise made it to the gym but not before getting totally soaked. As she entered she saw the familiar sight of the track team running their laps. On the far side Coach was clicking away and writing times. Louise ran up to the coach and hunched over still a little out of breath from her long sprint. "Coach… can I," she stopped to catch her breath, "get in… a few laps?" She finally asked still breathing heavy.

The coach didn't bother to take her eyes off the runners in front of her. "This is a team practice. If you're not on the team you need to leave," she replied bluntly. Click. "And you turned down my offer." Click.

Louie's mind reacted without a thought, "I'll join!" she pleaded with the coach. "I'll join and we'll go to Hawaii…" Louise suddenly straightened up and her voice got almost maniacal, "And I'll beat anyone." She was still breathing heavily but now for another reason. She was demanding that she get to join.

The coach finally turned to her with a smile. The smile suddenly faded and she turned away again. "Get out there," she told Louise. As Louise started to jog towards the track the coach couldn't help but think, 'I'm going to Hawaii this year!'

Louise was able to borrow an extra pair of shorts and a shirt from Andy and Olly. She was unsure who's they actually belonged to. The twins were not huge boys but the clothes fit Louise way too big. She was forced to roll the shorts up almost 6 times, and the shirt was so baggy it hung down past her knees. Still, she was happy that she was able to run that night and not be forced to think about what awaited her at home. As practice came to an end so did the bad weather. As everyone started to leave Louise soon found herself alone at the door to the gym. As she started her walk home she was startled by the sound of heavy panting heading toward her. Louise ran back into the gym and closed the door but left it open a crack. "LOUISE!" she heard her name yelled out by a familiar voice.

"Logan?" Louse asked as she opened the door. Logan turned to her then leaned over and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked a little more angrily then she intended.

"Louise…" Logan repeated as he reached out one hand towards her; still trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds and few deep breaths Logan straightened out. "You never came back to the restaurant. I… uh," he paused for a second, "came too look for you." He sounded a little embarrassed.

Louise blushed instantly and she knew it. He had come to look for her when she ran off. She turned her face and hoped he hadn't seen her. As the burn of the blush wore off she looked back at Logan, "I didn't need you coming after me…" her last words faded away as she noticed that he was completely drenched. She took a few steps towards him. "How long have you been looking for me?" she asked.

Logan let out a little laugh and he scratched his head. Even his laugh sounded embarrassed. "About an hour and a half," he admitted.

"Shit!" Louise blurted. Without thinking she ran back into the gym leaving Logan standing alone. "Come on," she yelled back and Logan took a few casual steps into the open gym.

Andy and Olly had offered Louise so many clothes to change into that there were still a few pairs of shorts and shirts in a pile on the gym floor. Louise searched for the largest set then walked back to Logan. She threw them at him, "You're clothes are drenched. Go change in the locker room."

Logan slowly walked towards the locker room and once completely changed went back out into the gym. Louise was nowhere to be found. "Louise!" he yelled out to no response. He ran towards the door and out of the gym. "What the hell, Belcher!" he yelled at Louise as he finally reached her.

Louise did not turn to meet Logan's face, "I didn't ask you to look for me, Bush." She tried to sound confident, and not like she was tearing up. She was still not ready to deal with his return. "I…" she let out an unwanted sniffle, "I'm fine on my own." She wiped away a tear hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Louise!" Logan grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was completely surprised by her response.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Louise laughed louder than she had ever before. Since Logan was several years older than the twins his body had developed more. He was several feet taller meaning the shorts were shorter and shirt didn't quiet cover his entire stomach. Louise thought it was the funniest thing ever and, despite her initial sadness, could not stop laughing. She eventually fell to her knees.

Logan looked at her puzzled. Then he looked down at his apparel and started to laugh as well. He stood there and let her soak in the image; her laughter was much better than her crying. After a while he said, "Okay, okay. Get up now." He reached out his hand. Without thinking Louise grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

Louise's laughter lasted for only another second as she realized her hand was in Logan's. She pulled her hand back and her face became angry again. "You look like an idiot." She spouted; trying to sound mean.

"Well, an idiot demanded I change into these clothes," Logan replied in an instant. Louise made a face then turned to continue walking home. Logan let out a little laugh, "What, no snappy comeback?" When Louise did not respond he sped up to walk next to her. "I'll walk you home," he said.

"I don't need a valet, thank you." Louise retorted without stopping. "Go home," she demanded.

They walked for a moment silence. "No," Logan spoke out, "I think I'll make sure you get home safely." He continued to walk stride in stride with Louise.

With this Louise ran several steps ahead and turned. "What do you care, Bush!?" she yelled back at Logan. She was angry. Yes, she liked him but she was not going to admit it to him. And why was he making this effort to walk her home. She stared at him angrily.

Logan was caught off guard, but then started to smile. He leaned over slightly to meet Louise's height. "And what if I didn't care, Belcher? You should be happy I care. Or else you might just become another…" he stopped and smiled a little wider. "Anonymous person."

Louise's face lost all color and her jaw fell open. She stared into Logan's face and his smile never faded. She suddenly turned away and started running home. Logan stayed and watched her run. He knew he was in eyesight of her door and could make sure she returned safely. When Louise reached the door she fumbled with the keys. Logan let out a little laugh that she couldn't hear.

Once inside Louise slammed the door and pressed her back against it. She was panting heavily. Linda ran out of her room and yelled down the stairs, "My baby? My baby, what's wrong?"

Louise, still panting and looking completely straight, responded quietly, "He knows…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days seemed to drag on forever. Every time Louise was out of the house she was scared of running into Logan. What would she say? How would she act? Would she accidentally blush when she sees him, or would she lose it again and make a break for it? And every time she was at home or in the restaurant she would make every attempt to show her disgust with her parents. Bob was even forced to move Louise to the grill because her bad attitude while at the restaurant was very evident to the customers.

One night Louise was running her normal route down the beach. She was used to running without any stressful or problematic issues running through her mind, but tonight was different. As she ran, thoughts of her family's betrayal ran through her head. She started to get angry and the angrier she got the faster she ran until she was sprinting through the sand at full speed. Louise didn't stop sprinting until she was completely out of energy. She stopped, leaned over, and grabbed her knees panting heavily.

As Louise regained her breath her anger started to fade. Why was she so mad at her family? She liked Logan, and even though she only realized it after he left she must have liked him way before that. The only reason she called him her nemesis was so she could have a reason to be around him. It was fun; it had always been fun. Maybe her family just realized how good of a guy he was before she did. Louise started walking back down the beach towards home. She decided she would apologize to her parents tomorrow.

The next day Louise forced to attend an unplanned meeting for the track team after school. Due to this she was running late and arrived at the restaurant during the dinner rush. As she pushed the door open she saw her dad manning the register and her mother back in the kitchen. "Dad…" Louise intended to get this apology out of the as soon as possible but her voice was drained out by the customers.

"Louise!" Bob yelled out to his daughter, "I need you on the grill, now!" Louise knew the yell wasn't angry, it was just because they were very busy. The line was very long and she could see that most of the people seated had no food.

Louise decided the apology could wait. She ran to the kitchen where her mother seemed to be having trouble with the grill. Louise threw on an apron and pushed her mom out of the way, "I've got this. You wait the tables." Linda happily complied.

After wanting to be on the grill for so long Louise had been ready when her bad mood forced Bob to move her to grill. She was a natural as she had seen it first hand for years. She threw as many burgers on the grill as possible and went to work. After the dinner rush died down they still had a few customers but it was more than manageable. Linda went up to make dinner for the family and it was just Bob and Louise.

As the last customer left Bob looked through the kitchen window, "Louise, I think we're done. Can you start cleaning the grill?" Thinking she wouldn't respond Bob didn't bother to wait and walked towards the door to flip the "OPEN" sign and lock the door. He heard the kitchen door swing open quickly.

"DAD!" Louise yelled out as she walked out of the kitchen. Bob was a little caught off guard as this was the first time she had spoken to him in days. Louise saw the surprise in her father's face and stopped in place looking down at the floor. "Dad…" she continued after a few silent moments, "I'm sorry." She muttered the words so silently that they couldn't be understood.

"What?" Bob responded as he couldn't understand what his daughter had said.

Louise continued to look at the floor. "I'm sorry," she repeated just as silently. She knew her father couldn't hear her and she knew she had to get this awkward scene over with. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. "I'm sorry," she almost screamed.

Bob stood there in shock. Louise had done many things in her short life to be apologetic for, but she never really apologized. Bob always knew that apologizing was not her style. They seemed to have an unspoken bond that if was something she should apologize for she would look at Bob with saddened puppy eyes and he would just say 'Okay.' That would be it. If Louise was apologizing then this issue must be very important to her.

Bob smiled as he walked over to his daughter. Louise stood still just outside the kitchen watching her father walk towards her. Bob realized that she was wearing her sad puppy eyes. Once within reach he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's okay, Louise." He hadn't done this is so long that he just realized she had grown so much. "We should do this more," he told her after a while.

"Yeah," Louise laughed without letting go.

The next day at the restaurant Louise was on the grill. Bob had given her the option of her normal duties or the grill since she had been there for a few days. He didn't want to admit that he had been getting more compliments than usual on the food lately. 'I'm the burger man in this famiy,' he thought to himself.

Louise heard the door open but didn't bother too to look out of the kitchen. She threw another burger patty on the grill and waited for the order. She froze mid-grill as she heard the familiar, "Hey, Mr. B." ring out from behind the counter.

"Um… Hey, Logan," Louise heard a slight worry in her father's response. It had been less than 24 hours and he didn't want to have Louise return to not speaking to him again. "What can I get you today?" He tried to remain professional.

Louise heard the squeak of the 2nd stool in front of the counter. Logan seemed to be alone. "You here alone tonight, Mr. B?" Logan asked. For a second Louise let me mind think that Logan was little upset that she wasn't there. The smell of slightly burned beef brought her back to reality.

"No," Bob motioned with a head nod to the kitchen. "Louise is on grill tonight. It's something," Bob paused trying to avoid saying Louise was upset over the other night. "It's something NEW we're trying." He made sure to emphasize the word new.

"Oh," Logan's voice sounded a little taken aback. "So, little four ears has moved up to the grill now?" He directed his voice to the back of the kitchen. Louise had not heard that nickname since Logan had last called her that before he left. He could not see the look on her face and she was thankful for that. "Gimme something really good," Logan yelled.

Whatever look Louise had just been wearing instantly faded. The feelings of anger and revulsion that used to fill her when she had first met Logan Berry Bush surged through her instantly. 'Something really good? I'll give him something really good!' her inner voice yelled. 'I'll give him a spit burger topped with oops-I-dropped-it-on-the-floor-twice cheese.' Louise laughed quietly while wearing a now devious smile. He was going to rue the day he thought he could demand anything from her.

"Sppt," went the spit onto the burger. Louise made sure not to press the patty too much so the saliva was absorbed into the meat. Plop and peel went the cheese off the floor of the kitchen. Louise's smile widened with every peel. She placed the cheese on the patty; the dirt from the floor was all too obvious. She sprinkled some pepper onto the cheese to avoid suspicion. As she grabbed the buns to complete the burger she was attacked by her emotions.

'What the hell am I doing?' Louise paused with a piece of bun in each hand. 'This is too mean even for me… even for the old me.' The bottom of the burger was starting to burn as it remained idle on the grill.

Louise thought over everything she had been ignoring about Logan. 'He knows I was the anonymous sender. He probably knows I was following him, and he probably knows I like him.' Even though she wasn't speaking out loud she dropped the bun and put her hands over her mouth. 'Do I want him to like me?' she asked herself. 'Or, do I want to hide this…'

Despite coming to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Logan, Louise had never thought about him liking her back. Was that even an option? Was that even something she should try for? Louise fought back and forth for what seemed like forever, but it was really only long enough to completely burn the burger on the grill.

Both Logan and Bob saw the burnt burger fly across the kitchen window. "Louise?" Bob asked worriedly as he rushed to the kitchen door. He thought the sight of Logan might have triggered Louise's rage. He was almost knocked out as Louise swung the door open violently, "Louise… are you okay," he asked, grateful he didn't seem to have a concussion.

"I'm fine, father," Louise spoke in a monotone voice as she marched out of the kitchen towards the door. She swung the door open and took one step outside. She turned back to see Logan looking taken aback by her exit. "You want something really good!" she yelled. "Well I'm about to make the best damned burger you've ever had!" With those final words she marched out of view through the window.

Once Louise cleared the window she started into a sprint. While battling herself over Logan she decided she would make something so good that Logan would have to eat his words and praise her burger. In the brief time between burning her first burger and making her dramatic exit she thought back over Logan's blog posts. He talked a lot about the food he ate, especially in Korea. After years of thinking up the potential burger of the day it was time for Louise to create her own specialty behind the grill. There was, however, only one place she could get the ingredients she needed. Her feet headed in the direction of Fig Jam.

Louise entered the store as the person behind the counter greeted her. She avoided eye contact and ducked into the first aisle as this was the same person that Louise, Gene, and Tina technically robbed last time she was here. Luckily, he didn't seem to recognize her. Louise was able to maneuver around and grab the needed items. While at the register she pretended to be very interested in items away from the counter to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you for your patronage," The clerk told Louise as he handed her the change. Louise turned and headed towards the door with her items. "Wait," the clerk called out as Louise was one foot out of the door. "I remember you!" the clerk yelled out as Louise ran from the store.

As Louise ran back to the restaurant she paused to catch her breath before she came into view. She then marched slowly into the restaurant and back to the kitchen. She wordlessly ignored the questioning looks from Bob and Logan. Louise threw a patty on the grill and heard the two continue the quiet conversation she had interrupted.

"Running this…" and "Jacob and Scottie that…" she would hear snippets of the conversation in the restaurant. Try as they might to be quiet there was no crowd to drown out their words. "Oh!" she would constantly hear from Logan in response to something her father obviously told him. She hoped there were some things her father would keep secret from him. But she had to concentrate on her burger. Finally it was done.

Louise plated her burger with some fries and kicked open the kitchen door with a displeased look. She placed the plate on the counter several feet from Logan and slid it to him. "Here's your 'really good'…" she said as he caught the plate. The bun was a little askew to show the toppings on the burger. Louise was glad that Logan's face was focused on the burger because her lips formed a huge, uncontrollable smile at his reaction.

Logan had expected a spit burger, or at least an attempt to make something he would despise. His eyes, however, grew large as he recognized the ingredients of the burger in front of him. His face also seemed to light up. He aligned the burger, lifted it to his mouth, and took a huge bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed. Upon swallowing and opening his eyes he turned to Louise. The huge smile had not left her face. They stared at each other for a second.

Louise caught herself and turned away. Bob had seen the entire scene from entrance to stare. He saw Louise's reaction and Logan's look at her. Just as Bob was going to say something awkward and untimely Louise rushed back into the kitchen. He paused thinking she had just been quicker than he was, but then she came out holding another plate. "I made two," she said plainly handing the plate with a second burger. "I call it the 'Let's go to the gim' burger." Louise paused as she thought back to her last burger of the day. The "Child Molester" was not a big hit with her father. "It comes with," she explained, "red chili powder, gim paste, and havarti cheese." She didn't explain that red chili powder and gim were something Logan frequently ate in Korea.

Bob looked at the burger and then at his daughter. Louise had not been on the grill long and she had never tried experimenting with unusual ingredients. He noticed Louie's eyes were not looking back at him but at Logan. Bob followed her eyes toward Logan and noticed his response as he sunk his teeth in for a second amazing bite. After watching Logan savor every chew of the burger Bob lifted his own burger to his mouth and took a bite.

"Louise…" Bob spoke after several chews. He stopped to let the flavors sink in. He continued after he swallowed, "Louise, this is really good!" He smiled down at his daughter. Louise's eyes drifted from Logan's face to her father's and she couldn't stop the smile. "Where would you get an idea to use these ingredients? And the Havarti cheese…" he took another savory bite.

"Well," Louise didn't think she'd have to explain why she used those particular ingredients. She couldn't tell her dad she made it because Logan had eaten it so much in Korea. She couldn't tell him she knew Logan had loved the food over there and she wanted him to have that feeling here. Logan's face turned to Louise and large smile faded into a slightly concerned face. He knew Louise would be really embarrassed if she admitted she made it for him.

"Well…" she repeated. It's not like Logan doesn't know, she told herself. "It was something I read a while back." She finally said. Louise's quick wit kicked in and she shot a slight smile in the direction of her father and Logan. "Thought I'd try it out on Logan, and if turned out bad and he got sick and died, ya know… two birds…" She let out a little laugh.

"Good idea," Logan responded, "but if I died now I could die happy." Logan's lips smacked as he sucked the burger residue off his fingers. Louise's laugh died out as Logan smiled slyly back at her. He's quick, she thought, and he knows exactly what to say to be nice and a jerk at the same time. Worst, he knows, so she doesn't know how to take his compliment. She felt like running away.

The bell on the front door rang out and all eyes shot towards the sound. "LOUISE!" a plural of voice yelled loudly. "Hurry!" said Andy from the door, "Or we're gonna be late!" continued Olly from just behind.

"Oh crap!" Louise yelled as she shot a quick look to the clock. Practice was going to start in 8 minutes. Forgetting all about the situation she was currently in Louise grabbed the gym bag she stashed in the kitchen and ran towards the door. Louise's emotions were still really high due to the reaction to her first burger, so as she ran out the door she yelled, "Love you, dad!" And maybe it was because she was in a hurry and not thinking so straight she also yelled, "Love you, Logan!" She in such a rush that she didn't even notice she had said it.

Several hours later, as Louise thought over the events of the day she suddenly grabbed her pigtails in shock as she recalled leaving the restaurant. "Did I tell Logan…" her voice got really loud in her little room, "that I LOVED HIM?!" What the hell was she going to do?

Louise could hear the stomping coming down the hall. "Louise?" Bob asked from outside the door. He opened the door and looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were super wide, her jaw was dropped, and she was tugging down at her pigtails. Bob knew this was her 'something's really wrong' look. He was never able to beat around the bush with his youngest daughter so he just came out with it, "Is this because you just remembered you told Logan you loved him?" Louise couldn't be more apparent as she directed her wide eyed gaze towards her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan was sitting at the counter with a large crowd of hungry people. The restaurant was packed as normal but service was moving slow. That's because a certain bunny-hat wearing, fiery teenager was absent from the scene. Also missing were Jacob and Scottie as they were still on "family duty" after returning from their long trip. Since Logan had not spoken to his parents since before he left he did not have the same commitments at the moment.

Bob had told Logan he had no idea where Louise was, and just Logan thought he should go search for her the bell to the restaurant rang. Logan's eyes shot to the door hoping it would be his four ears, but two very similar looking boys walked through the door instead.

"Andy! Ollie!" Bob dropped off an order and called out to the twin boys. "Where's Loiuse?" he asked as he sped back behind the counter. The twins walked side by side up to the counter next to Logan. Their faces wore identical anxious frowns and their eyes were angled towards the floor. Bob paused; he had seen this look on the twins' faces before. "Crap! Is she in detention again?" Bob asked as squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brady Tillman…" Andy started. After a short pause Ollie continued, "…it was his third time." Bob knew what this meant and he hated Louise's three strike rule. "Right in the stomach," both twins said in unison as they made punching motions into the air.

"Dammit," Bob said to himself as he realized he would have to handle the restaurant without Louise's help. When he looked up the twin's faces were still anxious. "Guys, thanks for coming and telling me," Bob changed his demeanor to try and relax the twins. It wasn't their fault that his daughter decided to hit people for asking her out three times. "Do you guys want something to drink?" he offered.

The anxious look disappeared from their faces and a large smile suddenly appeared. They both dropped their backpacks and jumped into the two unoccupied stools next to Logan. "Coke, please." They both asked; the synchronicity was perfect. Bob couldn't help but think the anxious look was just a ploy as he filled two cups with Coke. He laughed quietly as he decided to give them a lot of ice.

Logan was quietly listening to the conversation. He could decipher that Louise was in trouble for punching a boy at school for something that happened three times. He decided, as Bob walked out of earshot, that he would ask the two boys for some details. He turned to face the twins, "Um… Andy? Ollie?" he asked as he eyed one then the other.

The two boys turned to look at Logan with disinterested faces. "I'm Andy," Andy responded. "I'm Ollie," Ollie followed.

"Andy?" Logan asked as he looked at one of the twins. "Ollie?" he asked as he looked to the other.

The look on the boy's faces turned slightly distastefully, "He's Andy," Ollie said sourly. "And he's Ollie," Andy finished. After a short awkward pause the boys started laughing. This was one of their favorite bits.

Logan made a frustrated face that he hoped they didn't notice. He quickly changed into a smile, "Guys…" he paused hoping his smile stuck. "My name is Logan. Can you tell me what happened to Louise?" He tried to coax the information from them.

The twins looked at each other, and Logan thought they may be having one of those telepathic conversations that twins can have with each other. They both nodded and turned back to Logan. "We've heard your name from Louise," Andy started. "You look different than we thought," Ollie finished.

Logan was a little taken aback at their words. Louise had talked to other people about him. "What did she say about me?" he asked a little more enthusiastically than he intended.

The twins repeated their telepathic conversation and nod routine. "Some good stuff…" Ollie answered. "And some not good stuff," Andy continued. "But usually…" Ollie looked over to his brother unsure if he knew exactly what his thoughts were. When Andy looked back with a confused look Ollie continued, "Usually she has a smile."

With this Logan's fake smile became real. This had made him feel very good. But he still didn't know what had happened to Louise, and his smile quickly faded. "Andy. Ollie. Despite what Louise has told you we are friends, so I need to know what happened to her today."

At this the twins seemed to perk up. "She got detention," one twin started. "For punching Brady Tillman," the other twin added; Logan had already forgotten which was which.

"What the hell?" Logan responded. "Did he do something to her?" He was suddenly not afraid to hit a teenager if he did something to Louise.

Andy and Ollie leaned towards Logan. "He asked her out," Andy said to a slightly confused Logan. "And she punched him in the stomach." Ollie added. Andy and Ollie then went on to explain Louise's three strike rule for people asked her out. In their back-and-forth style of conversation they told him how most of the boys in their grade had attempted to ask Louise out, that she had turned every single one down, and that those brave enough to ask thrice would get a solid punch to the gut.

After the story concluded Logan did not know how to respond. He glanced back and forth from Andy to Ollie trying to see if their faces gave off any indication that they were messing with him. As she stared harder and harder the bell to the restaurant door rang. Logan did not look at the person entering, knowing it was Louise, but noticed the twins look toward the new person.

"James!" They twins yelled out as they leapt off the stools and ran towards the door. "You shouldn't do this James," Andy pleaded. "It's your third try James! You know what happens." Ollie tried to help. Andy warned, "You're going to get punched!"

The boy standing at the door was wearing a determined look, but Logan couldn't help but think his eyes looked slightly worried. It seemed this boy knew he would be leaving after getting hit. The boy shut his eyes and forced through the twins blockade. "I don't care!" he said loudly. He walked up to the counter, "Mr. Belcher?" he asked out to the kitchen.

Bob popped his head out from behind the kitchen. At the sight of the teenage boy at the counter he again grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He walked out behind the counter, "Look kid, Louise is not here. And she's ALREADY," he stressed the word, "in trouble for hitting another boy today." He hoped he had just talked this kid out of making a huge mistake.

The boy look slightly dejected. He turned to the twins and the determination seemed to return to his face. "Andy! You guys have gym practice today right?" he asked. Andy nodded towards the boy. "Then I'll wait for her there!" he announced and leapt off the stool. He marched towards the exit.

"James!" Logan yelled out, surprising even himself. The boy at the door turned not knowing the person that called his name. Bob left to tend to the customers hoping he wouldn't be needed. Logan got off the stool and walked towards James. He didn't quite know what he was doing but he just went with his gut. "You know you're probably going to get punched for doing this, right?" He watched as the worried look overtook the boy's determination. James nodded at Logan's question. "Then why?" He asked quietly.

The boy took some time to compose his response, "She's different…" he started. Logan agreed immediately. "She's fun, and exciting, and dangerous…" he continued. "She makes you want to be around her," James looked up towards Logan's face. "And she beautiful, so beautiful," he concluded. He looked up into Logan's face and he could tell this boy had really fallen hard for Louise. Out of his peripheral vision Logan saw the twins make eye contact; they seemed to agree with James. With that the determined look on James' face returned and he left. Logan felt a little uneasy.

After finishing their drinks the twins left to evening practice. Now alone Logan could let his mind race. He had hoped that what the twins had told him was just a joke but it seemed that Louise was very popular with the boys in her school. Watching this boy try to ask Louise out with the knowledge that he would be rejected and physically hurt seemed to upset Logan. He had a strong suspicion that Louise had some feelings for him, and even though she had technically told him 'she loved him' he wasn't completely sure. Why would the fact that other guys seemed to really like Louise bother him?

Logan had left the restaurant and walked aimlessly. He had been staying with Scotty's family but, while they treated him really great, he still felt like an outcast. Actually, he felt more at home at Bob's Burgers than he did at Scotty's. He had no interest in heading "home" so quickly.

Eventually Logan's feet led him to the steps at the corner. He sat down and spread his arms out on the steps behind him. This was the first place he met little Four Ears. She was just a kid then and so easy to mess with. Logan closed his eyes and thought back.

"Pew pew," Louise was shooting imaginary bullets at the little kittens that were Logan, Jacob, and Scotty. "You better go back to plan school, cause you need a better one!" Logan spit out at Louise as he circled her on his skateboard wearing her classic bunny ears. Logan smiled as he leaned back and reminisced.

'I love you…' Logan remembered hearing as Louise ran out. Bob had tried to explain that it was just a slip of the tongue and it probably meant nothing. Logan agreed but he couldn't help but think Bob was trying to convince himself just as much as Logan. 'I love you…' he heard again in his head. The smile on his face grew immensely.

Logan was brought back to reality by a large popping sound. He got up from the steps and looked around. He noticed an upset looking Louise Belcher running on the other side of the road. She didn't notice him in the dark and he didn't think she'd want to be interrupted. He watched as she ran out of view. Logan then turned and went down the road that Louise had come from. Lying on the floor holding his abdomen was the boy from earlier, James.

Logan ran towards the downed boy. He was breathing heavily and clutching his stomach, but he would live. "James," Logan asked out.

The boy, wincing in pain, looked up at Logan, "You're the guy from the restaurant…" He looked back down still in a ton of pain.

"Come on," Logan eventually said lifting James to his feet. "I'll take you home," he offered putting James' weight on his shoulder

Luckily James only lived down the street. By the time they had arrived he could easily walk on his own. James unlocked his door and took a step in without looking back at Logan, "Thanks, man." He said over his shoulder.

"James!" Logan reached out and caught James' arm. James turned to Logan with a questioning expression. Logan had to know, "Was it worth it." He watched as both James' eyes and hands went to his stomach. He felt the area where Louise had punched him for a moment before looking up and nodding confidentially. Logan smiled back, "Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." With that he turned and started walking home. For some reason he knew that he wasn't sorry for James; he was actually a little glad he hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thursday crept around after several slow days for Logan. His thoughts were complicated and he seemed to be living in a daze unable to acknowledge exactly why. Despite this, Thursday was burger day and his body instinctively led him to Bob's Burgers. This trip was a little different as Jacob and Scotty were with him, finally off of mandatory family time. The company helped him break out of his daze.

The familiar ring of the door opening echoed through the restaurant. Logan, Jacob, and Scotty entered to a slightly dead crowd. Other than a family and several couples towards the back the only other people Logan noticed were Bob standing behind the counter and Louise at a booth with her head buried in a huge school book.

"Hey, little four ears," Logan joyfully tried to engage Louise as the group walked passed her. The two friends took their seats in the booth but Logan remained standing. Louise had not responded as usual; actually, she didn't acknowledge Logan at all. Something was wrong. Trying to feign a smile Logan turned to his friends, "Hey guys, I'll go place the order at the counter." Neither Jacob nor Scotty noticed anything off as Logan turned and hopped onto a stool in front of the counter. "Hey, Mr. B," he tried to sound normal.

Bob had seemed to be absentmindedly wiping the counter. "Oh," he finally looked up as Logan surprised him. "Sorry Logan, I didn't see you guys come in. What can I get you?" Bob was also trying to sound normal. He couldn't pull it off as well as Logan.

Logan was genuinely concerned now and his face showed it. "Is everything alright, Mr. B?" he asked in a slightly quieter voice.

Bob forced a smile, "Yeah, yeah…" after a few short moments the smile faded and his eye fell back onto the counter he had just been wiping. "No, it's Louise. She's…" Bob paused for a moment. He didn't know if Louise would be okay with him talking to Logan about her problems. Technically, Logan was still Louise's arch nemesis, but Bob knew Louise had some unspoken feelings for Logan. She could fool everyone but her father. When Bob looked up he noticed that Logan's head was turned to Louise. "Logan, how about we talk about it while I'm making your burgers?"

Logan had only been into the kitchen during the short time he had worked at the restaurant. "Um, yeah…" he replied as he got off the stool. "Hey guys," he turned back to his friends. "I'm going to supervise our food," he said as he walked towards the kitchen. Jacob and Scotty both gave a questioning look but neither responded.

Bob threw 3 patties on the grill. Logan stood there in an awkward silence for several moments as the patties started to sizzle. "Mr. B?" Logan broke the air. "What's going on with Louise?" Again, his concern was obvious.

Bob's eyes remained on the grill as he flipped the first patty. His voice was slow, almost heavy as he spoke, "The short story is that Louise is failing math," Bob paused. Logan processed what he just heard. Failing a class may be a rough situation but it was only the middle of the year. Why was it such a big deal? His question was answered when Bob continued, "and if she doesn't score really high on her test tomorrow she can't run in the Regional Championships this Saturday." Bob's eyes never left the grill.

This hit Logan like a truck. Although things with Louise were still very perplexing he knew that running was her life. Also, he knew that without her the track team didn't stand a chance. She probably felt she was letting her friends down. "Wow, they'll get killed without her," Logan blurted out absentmindedly.

Logan's words brought Bob's eyes up to Logan's, "How do you know that?" Logan was caught off guard. "Dammit!" Bob yelled as the burning meat smell finally hit his nose. He looked back at the grill and scooped up all three burnt patties. After trashing the meat he grabbed 3 more intending to focus on his job.

This gave Logan the chance to think of a response. Again, his skill at sounding normal came into effect, "Oh, well… If she's studying this hard it must mean she really wants to attend on Saturday." Logan was happy Bob was focusing on the burgers. He wasn't ready to admit he had seen Louise run on more than one occasion. Even Logan thought it sounded a little stalker-ish; and he didn't know how Bob would react.

"I know!" Bob yelled out still focusing on the burgers. Flip, flip, flip. "And I've never seen her commit to anything this much in her life. It would destroy her if she can't go to this meet." The upset look returned to his face for a moment. His eyes suddenly widened as they shot to Logan's face, "Now, don't get me wrong!" His voice seemed a little louder and angrier than before. "My Louise is very smart; too smart!" Logan took a small step back in response to Bob's face and voice change. Bob noticed this and paused. His eyes fell back to the burgers, they were nearly done.

With the burgers finally done Bob topped and plated them. As he crossed the window he stopped and looked out at his daughter. Her head was still buried in the math book. "She's never applied herself, and now she having a lot of trouble grasping some math concepts," Logan couldn't tell if Bob was still talking to him or just thinking out loud. Bob turned back to Logan, "I just wish there was something I could do." With this he motioned that he was going back into the seating area. Logan followed with a concerned frown.

As Logan and his friends ate their burgers Logan tried to be natural and casual, but anytime there was a pause in the conversation his thoughts would go back to four ears. Was there anything he could do? And even if there was something he could do would she accept his help? Based on their previous encounters he didn't think she would accept any help.

As the burgers and drinks were finished the group got up to leave. The door rang out as they started exiting the restaurant; all three giving Bob the customary waive as they left. With one foot out the door Logan froze. He had never been in the same room with Louise Belcher without at least one jab of her wit; this didn't feel right. "Guys," he called out to Jacob and Scotty who were a few steps away. "I've got something I need to wrap up. I'll see you two later." He didn't wait for a response as he ducked back into the restaurant. Logan jumped into the booth opposite Louise and slammed his hands on the table. "Louise!" he yelled out.

Louise's initial shock was quickly over come with a look of complete annoyance as her eyes slowly moved up from her book to Logan. After a moment of glaring Louise's eyes fell back to her book, "Not now, Bush. I'm really busy."

"I know," Logan responded with a smile. Surprisingly, he was glad to hear her voice. He took a second to glance over the upside down page in her book. "The Quadratic Equation, huh?" Logan asked hoping she would take the bait.

Louise looked up immediately, "You know this crap?" She asked in slight amazement. Math had always been easy for Louise, but this year she couldn't understand a single thing. It was so frustrating.

"Yeah," Logan answered in a brush-it-off kind of voice. "When I was watching the kids back in Korea I used to help them with their homework. This is actually something we covered. So I can help you..." he paused for a moment. "If you'd like…" Louise's face was still in amazement. "The Korean school system is so much more accelerated then ours," Logan finished off.

Although Louise's eyes were on Logan her mind was elsewhere. 'Is he just messing with me?' she asked herself. 'But if it's true I might be able to pass and I can still make it to regionals. If I fail my shot at Hawaii is over.' As Louise's mind flip-flopped between accepting and slamming his head into the table Logan slipped into the booth right next to her.

Shocked, Louise's body tensed up and she forced herself as close to the wall as possible. Logan was now closer to her as he'd ever been. She had no idea how to react. Before, she would have kicked him off the booth, but now she just wanted to reach out to him. "Relax," Logan said with a slight laugh.

"Here," Logan pointed at something in the book. Louise was not paying any attention as she was still staring bewilderedly at Logan. Despite the fact that he was really doing this to help he was definitely enjoying the closeness and the reaction from Louise. After a moment Logan looked at Louise with a genuine smile, "I'm going to help you pass your math class so you can run on Saturday."

Louise's mind raced again. How did he know about her failing and about the race? The answer was completely obvious: her father. They had talked about her and this helped Louise calm down. She should feel angry and upset, but she wasn't. She was halfway between being ecstatic that Logan was so close and feeling thankful that he wanted to help. He didn't need to know this though. Louise forced herself to change her posture and face. She sat normally in the seat, slightly closer to Logan, and looked down at the book. "This better work. If I don't pass I'm blaming you, Bush." Louise tried to sound angry.

Logan responded with a short laugh. "Yeah…" he said with the smile still firmly on his face. "I learned on my trip that learning a new language is hard. You need to learn a ton of small stuff." He tried to sound intelligent and worldly. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Louise was rolling her eyes at him. "BUT!" Logan coughed and continued, "The good thing about math is it's the same in every language. All you need to know is the formula." He pointed down into the book at a formula. "This is all you'll need to understand."

"Good speech Bush, but the fact that I don't understand it is the problem." Louise answered in frustration. She had been reading and rereading the material for hours and at this point she was almost ready to admit that she would just fail. She put her head down into her arms in defeat. Hawaii was gone.

Logan turned and looked down at Louise's pitiful body language. He knew he probably shouldn't resort to these tactics given that he assumed Louise liked him, but this was for her own benefit. Making up his mind Logan reached out and rubbed the back of Louise's hair. As he placed his hand down he realized this was the first actual contact he had ever had with her. It seemed that Louise noticed it too as she instantly shot her head up at Logan.

As Louise looked at Logan in shock he could notice that she had been on the verge of tears. He knew this meant a lot to her but she was trying so hard. The natural smile easily returned to Logan's face, "Hey," he said quietly into Louise's eyes. "You said it was my fault if you fail…" Logan paused as his smile stretched out a little. His hand lifted slightly but then lowered as he fought the urge to stroke her worried cheek. "I promise I'll help you pass."

Louise was so overwhelmed that she wiped away the oncoming tears without thinking. She was caught between still being upset and being extremely happy. "F…f…fine," she was finally able to respond as she forced her teary eyes to look at the book.

"So here," Logan knew Louise would not want him to mention her reaction. He pointed down at the formula in the book. "Write this down 10 times and you'll never forget it," he slid the book a little closer to Louise.

"C'mon really? That's your big answer…" Louise sounded frustrated again.

Logan turned back to Louise, "How about this? If you don't understand this by the end of tonight or you don't pass tomorrow I'll never come back here." He was still smiling. Louise forced herself to keep her eyes on the page in front of her. Not seeing Logan would be nightmare that she couldn't take. She would eventually cave and ask to see him. That would be completely awkward and may not even work. After a few moments of thinking Louise grabbed a piece of paper and started writing the equation. The first time she had to look back at the page 5 times, but by the 6th time she was writing it by memory.

After completing the 10th copy of the formula the look of Louise's face changed drastically. She was finally understanding the material and the smile on her face showed it. "I got it down," she said happily down into the book.

"Now," Logan continued, "write it out again." He watched as Louise happily repeated the newly learned formula. "So take these numbers," Logan pointed at the first problem, "and replace the letters in the equation with the numbers in the problem." Again Louise obeyed without questions and Logan couldn't help but see a glimmer in her eyes. As Louise finished the first problem she checked her answer and then continued to the second then the third problems. As she checked her answers again she let out a squeal of joy. After hours of trying to understand this material on her own Logan had helped her in a matter of minutes.

Without thinking, Louise turned to Logan and threw her arms around him. Shutting her eyes she yelled out, "Thank you!" Logan instinctively responded by returning Louise's hug. After a moment Louise seemed to realize what was happening and pushed off of Logan. She was completely embarrassed. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Now," Logan stated knowing that Louise would never be able to break the awkwardness, "you can answer the formula in Spanish, Korean, or even Russian." He again tried to sound worldly.

In an instant Logan's earlier speech about languages ran through Louise's head. Without thinking Louise blurted out, "You never went to Russia on your trip."

Logan's eyes widened, "And how do you know that?" Louise instantly covered her mouth with her hands. She had never told Logan that she was following him on his trip. As her eyes were focused on Logan's face she noticed his smile change. This was not the happy or convincing smile he previously wore, it seemed a little evil. "Look," even the tone of his voice had changed, "we've already discussed the email you sent me."

Louise remembered that Logan knew she had sent that Anonymous email. "Look Bush," Louise's embarrassed face turned angry. She was caught and the only thing she could do was to try and brush it off. "I sent one email! It meant nothing!" She did not expect his response.

Logan's face still wore the same evil smile. "One email?" he asked. "You'd better check again Little Burger Bunny." Louise's jaw dropped immediately. That was her email name, but how did Logan know that. Were there more emails that she sent?

Now smiling at the look on Louise's face Logan slipped out of the booth. He reached out and put his hand on the top of Louise's head. With her jaw still on the floor she turned to face Logan. "I missed you too," Logan said as he headed to the door. As the bell rang out he stopped and looked back at Louise, "Good luck on Saturday."

With that Logan confidentially strolled out of the restaurant. Neither he nor Louise noticed that Bob had been watching the entire scene.

The next morning Louise was a mess. As she started walking towards class with her head down she could barely make out what Regular Sized Rudy was telling her. It was something about studying all night but she couldn't quite make out the exact words. Louise felt horrible because she had stayed up all night reading the 12 or 13 e-mails that she had accidentally sent to Logan. She knew that some nights she would type out a message but she would delete when she woke up. Now it seems she actually hit send on a few nights.

Every email was only about a sentence long, but they were all embarrassing. "I miss you," and, "When are you coming home to me?" were the most common emails. Louise had just hugged Logan. She just told him she loved him. Now she learned that she had sent these emails. She didn't want to admit her feelings to Logan but what was she going to do?

Louise entered the classroom trying to remember what time she had gone to sleep last night. She sat at her desk and laid her head down. Today's class was not something she intended on being a part of. As a sheet of paper was slid under her arm she picked her head up to see what it was. Louise's eyes were so blurry she couldn't make out what was on the paper.

"Good luck, Louise," Rudy whispered from his seat next to her.

"Good luck?" Louise asked as she turned back towards the blurry paper in her hand. As her eyes rose just slightly over the paper Louise panicked. On the blackboard, written large enough that she could read through the blurriness was the word: QUIZ.

Louise shut her eyes and gripped the paper hard. 'This is all Logan's fault,' her mind yelled. There was some truth to her thoughts since she would have been able to get a good night's sleep if Logan didn't tell her about the emails. Her eyes were shut so hard that it was almost painful. There was no way she was going to pass this quiz.

'I promise I'll help you pass,' Louise heard Logan's voice ring through her head. Louise opened her eyes and tried to bring the paper into focus. 'All you need to know is the formula,' she heard Logan's voice again. As Louise remembered the words Logan had told her the night before she also remembered the feeling of his hand on the back of her hair. As she started to smile at the feeling of his touch the paper started to become clear.

Louise took out her pencil with a new determination. She wrote the formula at the top of the paper from memory; she had remembered it just as Logan had promised. Louise went down the line writing answers to the questions on the quiz with a confidence that she didn't have before Logan had sat down next to her at the restaurant. She was the first one in her class to finish the quiz and she walked up to her teacher to hand it in. As her teacher took the paper she looked at Louise with a surprised face. Louise walked back to her seat glowing with confidence.

As the final person handed in their quiz the teacher rose to pass back out the graded quizzes. Louise waited assured of her grade. When the teacher passed and dropped a paper with a "0" circled in red Louise had to control her anger. How could she get a 0? She knew the formula by heart.

There were still plenty of time left in class and as the last quiz was returned the teacher asked, "Does anyone have any questions about the problems on the test?"

Louise's hand shot up instantly and she didn't wait for her name to be called, "Why did I get a zero?" She asked out in front of the class. Her teacher did not respond but just looked at her with a pitiful look. Louise's eyes sunk as she understood immediately, "You think I cheated, don't you?" she asked the teacher. Again the teacher just stared at her with her pitiful eyes. Louise couldn't really blame her. She had been having trouble for a long time and suddenly she aced the test.

Louise's body shot up so fast that her chair toppled over. She marched up to the chalkboard in front of the class and wrote the formula. She took a quick glance at a blank quiz and, because she was actually really smart, wrote down the answer to the first question. She turned back to the class, "This is the first answer." Louise then looked back at the blank quiz and then at the board. Writing down the answer she looked back at the class again, "This is number 7." Louise was trying to be strong but she was so angry that tears were starting form in her eyes.

Louise took one last look at the blank test but couldn't make out the numbers for the last question. She rubbed her eyes clear and turned back to the board. Answering the question with ease she wrote the answer on the board then walked back to her desk. Louise grabbed the test with the circled "0" on it. She walked back up to the teacher's desk and slammed the paper down. "I didn't cheat," she said loudly. Her tears had stopped as her anger took control.

The teacher looked over the answers on the board. "Louise," she said in a tone that made Louise's hands clench. Her voice was patronizing, "It's very easy to memorize the answers from your test. It was a nice show but I know you cheated." With that the teacher turned back to the class. Louise fought the urge to throw the piece of chalk in her had at the teacher.

"Rudy!" Louise yelled out. "Give me 3 numbers…" She wasn't asking her friend for help she was demanding that she could use him. Rudy started to stutter in surprise but then responded with 3 numbers that Louise wrote on the board. At this the teacher looked back at Louise wondering if she should put what she considered a show to an end.

"You!" She pointed to a guy in the front row who pointed to his own chest in response. "Yes you, the guy who always wears too much cologne. Give me 3 numbers." The guy took a sniff of his collar, shrugged, and gave the requested numbers. Louise again wrote the numbers on the board.

"And you! Carl, the genius," she yelled to the back of the class to a boy with his head resting in his arms. Without looking up Carl spoke out 3 numbers then yawned. Louise did not write the numbers that he said. Instead she threw the piece of chalk at him. It missed but came close enough that he lifted his head from his arms in surprise. "Come on, Carl. Make it a little more challenging." At this Carl gave Louise a little smile and looked up in thought. He gave her numbers that were way more advanced than would be on the quiz. Louise turned and wrote the numbers down.

With the whole class watching, including the teacher, Louise worked each problem step by step and eventually each was answered. Louise took a quick look back at Carl who seemed to be a little surprised that even his problem was answered easily. Louise then spun her head to the meet her teacher's shocked expression. "I told you I didn't cheat," she said calmly in stark contrast and turned to walk back to her seat.

Her teacher's eyes followed Louise back to her seat. She then turned back to the board and looked over the problems and answers. She knew that the work was flawless.

The classroom was silent for the last few minutes. Every eye was set on either Louise or the teacher when the bell rang. Every student except Louise jumped up in an effort to escape the awkward situation. After a moment Louise too rose from her seat. Her eyes were down on the floor in front of her feet. Just as Louise turned to exit the room she heard the teacher call her name, "Louise!"

Louise froze for a moment before turning back to her teacher; her eyes were still focused on the floor in anger. "Louise," she heard her teacher get out of her chair and take several steps towards her; she could see her teacher's feet come to a stop in front of her. "Louise," her voice was softer than before. "I'm very sorry. Here's your corrected quiz grade."

Louise slowly looked up and saw her quiz in her teacher's hand. She reached out to grab the quiz and instantly noticed that she had scratched out the zero that was in the red circle. The teacher had added a one and a zero in front of the large circle so the quiz now had a very large "100" across the top.

Louise took the quiz in her hands and then looked up into her teacher's apologetic face. "Thank you," she said to her teacher. The face on her teacher's face changed from apologetic to thankful that Louise forgave her. Louise, however, wasn't talking to her teacher; she was thanking Logan.


End file.
